


Only a Dream

by stranger_trains



Category: Strangers on a Train - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dreams, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger_trains/pseuds/stranger_trains
Summary: Guy dreamsA tiny fic I've had kicking around ever since I first read the book
Relationships: Charles Bruno/Guy Haines





	Only a Dream

It was a dream. Guy was aware that it was a dream. He was in the restaurant again, and Bruno was showing him the ties. Summer ties. They were standing up and their bodies were moving too close. Guy felt himself recoil. They weren’t touching; why did he feel that they were?

“I have to go, Bruno,” he said brusquely.

“But Guy, I like you.”

He turned and went. He opened the door, and he stepped out, and he was stepping into the restaurant, into himself, looking at Bruno showing him the summer ties.

“I really have to go, Bruno.”

“But Guy, I love you.”

Guy woke up. He was nauseous. He still felt as though Bruno was touching him.

_But Guy, I love you._

He retched violently. He was gagging, convulsing, leaning over the edge of the bed gasping for breath. As if the dream were a seed Bruno had planted in him, or a poison Bruno had fed him, and he had to remove it from his body before it killed him. As if he could reject it. As if that would make it not- it was only a dream. Maybe he was coming down with something.

Guy shuddered. Then he smirked. Wasn’t he ever going to get tired of lying to himself?

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love this book (as you probably guessed), hoping to write more for it someday! I've had this sitting around for y e a r s so I thought I could at least make a small contribution to the fandom lol


End file.
